


Don't think, just drive.

by Zombiecazz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after S02e02<br/>Kate on Seth walking away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think, just drive.

Kate couldn't believe it! He was just walking away- _What the hell!! Had past 3 month meant nothing to him!_ One lousy little temper tantrum and this is the result. Kate's eyes filled with angry tears, she tried to shake them off! but as they fell they fell as tears of fear and sorrow.  
"I'm not ready for this, so not ready for this." She whispered into the darkness.

Pressing her foot on the accelerator and driving away from Seth was one of the hardest things she'd ever done - Not as bad as driving a stake through her Daddy's heart, but definitely up there in the top 5. 

She wasn't ready to start this journey on her own, she was going to miss his presence, his protectiveness, hell she was going to miss his smell- That warm manly aroma with a hint of Tequila was definitely growing on her.

"Stop it!" She snarked and slapped her palm hard against the steering wheel- The pain shooting up her arm and giving her a different focus than the wound in her heart. "Pull on your big girl pants and let's get this show on the road!" A stern talking to had got her through many things and crying over this wasn't going to bring Seth back- he really didn't do tears. 

Her brother needed her and Seth obviously believed he didn't- Dumbass! He really does need her, but right now he isn't in the place for accepting her help. Maybe some time apart would help him know what he was throwing away. Probably would do her good too, it was a different level of hell seeing him punish himself daily. Living with his constant guilt over her family, his brother, his life. 

She had always wondered if her presence was part of the reason he was tearing himself apart. Was just seeing her daily a reminder of not only what he had become- the destroyer of her world, but also that she was all he had left. His dreams of El Rey gone, his brother gone- choosing Santanico over him must have hurt bad.

Even with this worry, she wouldn't have left him. She had stayed because she needed him. Didn't he get that he was her rock, the only thing left to cling to. His presence alone allowed her to sleep at night. Working together, learning from him, had allowed her quench the gut wrenching grief over her Dad and the constant aching for how she had left things with Scott.

Kate stared into the rear view mirror, trying to catch a last glimpse of the dark haired man leaving her behind, and gave one final whispered prayer. "So long Lover, I wish you well. I'll see you again."  
"In the mean time, miss the hell out of me and don't die"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me. I have read loads and I just felt the need to write about my OTP. I hope it's ok.


End file.
